


Behind The Shelves

by SweepsWriting



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime, Gen, Like this is going to get bloody just you fucking wait reader, M/M, Murder, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweepsWriting/pseuds/SweepsWriting
Summary: I am no longer forcing myself to hit a word count, life's too short for that shit.
Relationships: Romeo/Ike (newsies
Kudos: 2





	Behind The Shelves

A bell chimed as Romeo pushed the door open with his shoulder, eyes stinging as they adjusted to the low light of the book store. Footsteps where immediately damped by the layers of carpet that covered the floor, and to the left, a long oak counter with a display case and register to boot. A record was spinning somewhere, Romeo could hear the warm crackling, playing soft, slow music.

Oddly enough, Romeo had never been here before. He’d always said to himself that he’d go eventually, but eventually went to next time… and the next time…  _ and the next time…  _ But today was a particularly boring Saturday in which he had nothing to do, and what better to do with the time than go to the place he’d been promising to go? It really got the weight off his chest.

Romeo slowly paced through the empty store, brushing his long hair out of his face and looking at the shelves that went from the floor to the ceiling. It was quiet now that he was farther from the record player, and he shivered as he heard his blood flow through his ears. He turned to the next aisle of shelves.

There was an employee there, books stacked on a cart and shelves relatively empty as he reorganized. "Why doesn't anyone put them back where they belong!" He grumbled, tugging on the bottom of the near comically enormous sweater he was wearing that had started to bunch around his waist. Caught by surprise by Romeo standing at the edge of the isle, he jumped slightly. "Oh. Hello there. Didn't hear you come in."

"Hi, I was wondering if you had any books on photography?" Romeo asked.

"Well, actually-" He looked at the cart, taping the spine of each book until he pulled out a slightly worn one-"We do?" He held the book out to Romeo, arm shaking slightly with the weight. Romeo flipped through it, looking at its contents. It wasn't about how to take pictures, it was just a book full of them.

"Not exactly what I was looking for, but-"

He nervously snatched the book from Romeo. "Sorry!" He looked at the book and grimaced as he handed it back to Romeo. "Sorry..."

"It's okay," Romeo said, gently placing the book back onto the cart. "I'm sure I'll find it around here."

The boy with the curly hair readjusted his wire frame glasses as he clenched his jaw, and went back to reorganising. While browsing, Romeo pulled out what was presumed to be exactly what he was looking for. Just a little book within his price range that from a glance didn’t look like it was filled with jargon. He flipped the pages around, looking for a sticky or a tag when he found something odd in the book.

The book had no copyright page. It could be a misprint, but it was also missing a page with a title, or a foreword. Romeo dismissed it. It was just a book about photography, and if it was sketchy, who cared? It was just a book.

Romeo wandered around the store a bit more, examining its lived in, bohemian aesthetic. He should have come here sooner, because there was a little cat that lived here named Lucy and she was just too sweet to not give little scratches on the chin. Eventually, Romeo went up to the counter (now carrying a YA book with a flashy cover) and set his books down upon it. There wasn’t anyone there, and he rocked side to side waiting for someone.

“So sorry, the guy who normally works the register is in the back right now, I’ll ring you up,” Said the boy that allegedly worked here, walking up behind Romeo. He sat on the high chair behind the counter, tapping on the cash register’s keys and ringing up the books and bagging them.

“This is a nice place you have here,” Said Romeo.

“Well, nice to look at, at least. An absolute  _ pain _ to organise, though. You know how many ladders I’ve fallen off of? Four ladders too many. I don’t even know how people can step on those and not get jittery!”

Romeo laughed. “Me neither, man.” He couldn’t find a tag on his outfit. “So, what’s your name?”

“The name’s Ike. And yours?”

“Romeo. If you even think about quoting anything I’ll kill you.”

“Wanting to round the death count to an even three, I see?”

“...”

Romeo took the bag and glared jokingly at Ike. “That has got to be the worst one I’ve heard.”

“Was it at least original?”

“... Maybe.”

“Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here until the end of my shift.”

Romeo couldn’t help but smile and left after he paid, listening to the bell chime again as he walked away. What a sweet little bookshop!

**Author's Note:**

> I am no longer forcing myself to hit a word count, life's too short for that shit.


End file.
